


PLANT Mover

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Kira moving to the PLANTs. Please take what I'm depicting to heart.





	PLANT Mover

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[PM]**

**PLANT Mover**

**[PM]**

**Cosmic Era 68, PLANT Supreme Council Building, Aprilius One**

Barely a teenager, Kira Yamato couldn't believe his ears at the time when his closest friend, Athrun Zala, was called back to live with his father in the PLANTs and that his own parents were thinking of moving out of the Lunar City of Copernicus. However, Kira's disappointment was short-lived when Athrun's mother, Lenore, seeing that both boys had enjoyed a good friendship in the seven years they were at the same preparatory school, had offered the Yamatos to move to the PLANTs, which would be easier to do, considering her husband Patrick sat on the PLANT Supreme Council.

Upon arriving in the world redefining space colony of Aprilius One, Kira was offered to tour the place by both Athrun and Lacus Clyne, the daughter of the Supreme Council's Chairman Siegel Clyne, while their parents worked on the details. Traveling throughout the place, Lacus then decided to show the two to the Council building where one of the most profound discoveries of the Cosmic Era was put on display for many visitors to see.

"So that's Evidence 01?" Kira asked the two PLANT Coordinators, even though he already knew what the whalelike fossil was.

Athrun chuckled with a nod. "You got to admit, it's pretty neat."

Lacus giggled. "Yes, it is." She then showed a sad frown. "It's a shame that Humans are still fighting with each other when there still is a whole universe for us to explore."

Kira thought similarly in agreement, but tried to be optimistic regardless. "Yeah, but at least things haven't gotten worse yet. There's still hope for all of us to get our act together."

Athrun looked down at the floor unconvinced. "With Blue Cosmos around, I can't really be hopeful, Kira. Sorry."

Lacus coughed into her hand to change the conversation before showing a more positive smile. "Anyway, Kira, how do you feel about moving to the PLANTs?"

Kira beamed a grateful smile. "I think it's going to be the greatest place in the Earth Sphere. Amazing sights, high advancements, good friends, and then some."

Lacus and Athrun cheered up considerably as well with the former saying. "I'm glad to hear that." She then kissed Kira on the cheek much to his and Athrun's shock. "Think of that as a welcome to the PLANTs gift." She added with a wink.

**[PM]**

**I was inspired for the scenario from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Allegiance that hasn't been updated since December of 2009. I hope nobody really minds. It's just that a story, especially a story that I personally think is good, that has Kira affiliated with ZAFT is pretty rare on FFN and don't get me started on stories that portray him as an Orb Prince. I do have a basic idea for how a ZAFT Kira story can be continued for a bit longer, but I don't quite know for how long it would last until I reach a figurative roadblock, so I'm keeping any Gundam SEED ideas I have on the low-low for as much time needed, I'm afraid.**

**You're more than welcome to read and review, though. And I'll let you know if I ever decide to act on them.**


End file.
